diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Shirakawa Katsuyuki
Shirakawa Katsuyuki is a student of Inashiro Industrial and plays shortstop for Inashiro's baseball team. He is a utility player with fast legs and has generally good batting skills. Character Shirakawa is a perfectionist seeking certainty. He thinks of practice as extension to matches, so never holds back during practice sessions. He is a shrewd person who is keen at observing opponents during games, and will exploit any signs of weakness shown by them. He dislikes people who can't keep things clean.Act I - Chapter 219 Act I West Tokyo Tournament Semi-finals After Inashiro win their semifinals match, Shirakawa is with Narumiya and their second year peers when they see Miyuki standing near the toilet entrance in the stadium. He asks Miyuki if he got data out of their game but Miyuki says none from Narumiya's pitching. As their group leave, Shirakawa tells Miyuki that he'll regret his decision of not joining them forever, ten, or even twenty years down the line. Finals At Inashiro's first batting cycle, Shirakawa asks Carlos if Furuya's pitch is fast to which Carlos says he should see for himself, but advises Shirakawa not to bunt at the first pitch for he'll just get himself out. At-bat, Shirakawa finds himself surprised with Furuya's fastball and eventually strikes out.S1 - Episode 52 On top of the fourth, after Furuya walks Carlos, Shirakawa bunts to get Carlos to second base. He notices that Furuya's pitch speed drops significantly when he throws from the stretch then signals his coach and Yoshizawa that it's now easier to hit Furuya's fastballs. On top of the fifth, with Tanba regaining his composure after Yamaoka's home-run hit, Tanba walks Shirakawa who thinks that they will not let Tanba recover from his shaken form without a fight. Bottom of the ninth and Seidou an out away from winning the game, he hunches the plate, taking the same strategy as Carlos in facing off Sawamura.S1 - Episode 61 Sawamura feels immensely pressured and throws harshly hitting Shirakawa on the helmet. Shirakawa falls to the ground but grins and howls as he stands up. While he receive treatment at the dugout, he tells a teammate that he's glad Sawamura too, feels the pressure of the game. After their team scores two additional runs, Shirakawa celebrates Inashiro's victory with his teammates.S1 - Episode 63 Summer Koshien The evening before the Final round of Koshien, Narumiya waves to Inashiro's fangirls from the hostel window. Shirakawa comments that Narumiya enjoys the fuss and Carlos agrees saying that it's because Narumiya is a little boy. In the final match against Komadai Fujimaki Inashiro lost in fourteen innings, finishing second place at the Koshien Tournament. Fall Tournament After Nationals, Shirakawa is shown complaining about balls left on the field and curses at people who can't keep things clean. Following Inashiro's second round loss to Ugumori High, he participates in Inashiro's scrimmage against Koukaidai Sagara during their off season.Act I - Chapter 315 Fall Tournament Finals He is seen with the rest of Inashiro's main roster to watch Seidou's finals match against Yakushi High. Act II Spring Tournament In the third round of the tournament is the Inashiro Industrial versus Yakushi High. At the top of the first, after Sanada jammed Carlos, Shirakawa is out on a weak grounder to third. At the top of the sixth, Shirakawa on base, Yamaoka hit a long one and Shirakawa scores.Act II - Chapter 19 The team scores additional runs at the top of the eighth and this combined with Narumiya's pitching, Inashiro wins the match. Relationship with other characters Narumiya Mei Shirakawa entered Inashiro Industrial after being invited by Narumiya.S1 - Episode 47 He tolerates Narumiya's cheeky persona and follows Narumiya's lead at crucial moments. When Narumiya gathered Shirakawa along with other Senior League players at Junior High, Shirakawa tells Miyuki Kazuya that joining Narumiya will surely avoid having to play against him; hence, highly acknowledging Narumiya's skill as a pitcher. Skills Batting: Batting second for Inashiro's line-up, Shirakawa is good at bunting and though he lacks power, he is capable of hitting any pitch. He is also quick to determine whether a pitch is a ball or a strike. Player Statistics Trivia *In junior high, he was in the same Marugame Senior League as Takigawa Chris Yuu. *Person he respects: Kurosawa Akira, Ogiyahagi (comic duo), Bananaman (comic duo) *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **Second in having the best batting eye. **Third at bunting. **Third in infield defense. *Favorite food : Spicy food and parsley *He likes late night radio shows, so always listens to them in headphones. Name Etymology *Shirakawa (白河) - White River *Katsuyuki (勝之) - Widespread Victory Quotes *"Is there anyone who would push himself so much because of one mistake...? " ''- about Narumiya'' Act I - Chapter 180 *"I'm glad that 1st year is more than a mere idiot who doesn't feel pressure..." ''- about Sawamura'' Act I - Chapter 186 *"People who can't clean up properly should just die..." Gallery shirakawa.png|Shirakawa Katsuyuki Shirakawa01.png Shirakawa02.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-13 at 6.14.38 PM.png Screenshot 2014-12-13 at 6.06.46 PM.png shirakawa katsuyiki.png|shirakawa katsuyuki photo References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Shortstop Category:3rd Year High School Category:Players